


Fortunately for Us

by soprooki_84



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Idk what to put for tags :(, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprooki_84/pseuds/soprooki_84
Summary: James Ironwood was near the edge of making the worst mistake of his life. He nearly destroyed an entire city due to his lack in self awareness. He must rely of those he loves most to bring him back and open up his eyes.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Fortunately for Us

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is my first fic on ao3 and tbh it's not terrible? it's pretty rushed and I'm not really professional when it comes to writing but I do enjoy it a lot so I just play around with it a lot. I did want this to be longer but I stuck to keeping it short for my sanity. I've finally gotten back into writing so please look forward to watching me develop my skills :) 
> 
> tumblr: soprooki  
> twt: yoongigoesmeow (yes i'm a kpop stan)

Qrow couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Was Ironwood really going to leave all these people to die? “The General may be cold at times but he would never do this to so many people…” Clover had beat Qrow to the thought as if he was reading his mind. “We need to hurry and get to the academy before it’s too late. I’ll take Callows to a holding cell and then I’ll go help those kids. You two take care of Ironwood.” Robyn had broken her silence and took initiative before either of the guys could speak. She had already instructed the plot to go as fast as possible and to ignore any instructions from the military. This was easy for Robyn to do but Clover and Qrow were still coping with the fact that they had to convince Ironwood, someone they’ve both held so close to them for such a long time, to not make the biggest mistake of his life and leave all of Remnant to die. 

“Hey we’ll stop him. He just needs a reality check.” Qrow had been so focussed that he didn’t realizing Clover had sat down next to him to comfort him. He looked up into the man’s aqua blue eyes and watched they sparkle so slightly in the dim light. They both knew of the feelings they had for each other but there was something missing that neither of them could pinpoint so they ignored these feelings to focus on whatever their objective was when together rather than each other. Everytime one of them would try to mentions the fact, the other would avoid it to talk around so they simply sat in silence, taking in each other’s company with Clover’s arm very about something else. However both of them knew that right now was not the time to play gently caressing Qrow’s shoulder to avoid any tension between the two. This short moment was interrupted by Robyn saying, “Okay lovebirds. Time to save the world I guess.” When they finally landed, they split paths with Robyn and Tyrian heading one way and Clover and Qrow heading to the main entrance of the academy.

Before walking in, the two stopped and looked into each other’s eyes and nodding to each other. They flashed the guards a look as they reached the entrance. Clover took the lead and opened the door, letting Qrow walk in first. As if he was waiting for them, the two are greeted with Ironwood pacing back and forth. “Jimmy… What happened to you?” James came to his senses and turned towards the pair. He noticed something. They seemed… Closer. There was something off between them that he couldn’t put a finger on. “Qrow? Clover? What are you doing here? Where are Callows and Hill?” Ironwood couldn’t stop throwing pointless questions at the pair and before long his energy he’s been clinging onto for so long gave away and there he was, passed out on the ground.

When James had awoken, he was met with the stark white ceiling of the infirmary. He could sense a presence to his right and turned his head ever so slowly. He saw Qrow and Clover sitting on a bench with Qrow resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “So that’s why they seem closer.” Ironwood mumbled these words to himself, adding a slight chuckle at the end. He felt so relaxed and relieved for some reason. Just sitting there watching the happy pair enjoy each other’s presence brought him joy. Not to mention he got some sleep for the first time in awhile. That’s right… He passed out. But why? Ironwood couldn’t remember anything other than the moment Qrow and Clover had walked into the academy and all the bliss he felt seeing both of their faces. He couldn’t possibly like both of them, right?   
All these thoughts were interrupted when Qrow had burst out of his slumber and saw James awake and happy. “Jimmy! Are you okay? You suddenly fell when we walked in.” Just Qrow had said this Clover was conscious and rubbing his eyes. “Sir you’re awake!” Things were going so fast for Ironwood but he was just so happy that he couldn’t think about what the two were saying so instead he grabbed both of their wrists with his hand, pulling them into a deep and much needed hug. The embrace was slightly awkward because of the fact he couldn’t hold both of them due to his mangled arm but he couldn’t care less because all he wanted was to enjoy this moment forever.

After a few moments of silence, Clover stands up and says, “Sir as great as this is, why are you declaring martial law? It’s going to kill all of Mantle if not all of Remnant.” Memories suddenly came flooding into Ironwood’s brain. The sight of Watts falling into despair, the black queen statue on his desk, Ruby running past him to deliver the message, Salem… “I’m not. The kids are right. I don’t know what came upon me but you guys have opened my eyes.” This was a shock to all three of them including Ironwood somehow. After a few seconds of smiles to each other, it hit them like a lightning bolt it struck them. “The kids!” 

They had gotten Ironwood out of bed and dressed as quickly as possible and ran towards his office to stop the Ace Ops from fighting Team RWBY. When they had made it in there, Ruby was preparing to sprint towards the 4 but luckily they had interrupted them before they even began fighting. “Wait! We’re not doing this. We are going with Miss Rose’s plan. I don’t care if you want to follow them because I’m in charge of you.” As he said this the entire room took a simultaneous breath of relief. “Sir, to be honest, we didn’t even want to follow you this time but look at us.We could’ve killed them if we actually fought.” Harriet let out a giggle at the end with Blake responding, “You’re gonna have to try a lot harder if you want to kill us.” This had the entire room laughing and they had all went to talking amongst themselves. 

Ironwood stared out at all of them and realized just how lucky he was to have all of them in his life. Suddenly, the most important people to him were standing in front of him. He couldn’t hide it anymore. He’s been aware of it ever since he met Clover but he just didn’t know when to say it. If this wasn’t it then he didn’t know when he would do this. “Everyone, go patrol the academy and alert me if anything looks out of place. Qrow and Clover you stay here we all need to talk.”

Just like that, everyone was off doing their jobs. Ironwood sat behind his desk facing the two men. Qrow was sitting on the edge with Clover resting a hand on his thigh. Again they were overcome with such a strong sense of bliss that none of them could shake although they never wanted to. 

“You two sure have gotten close. Doesn’t surprise me though.” James spoke this softly, laughing afterwards. “Sir not to be rude but why did you-” Clover was cut off by Ironwood saying, “We’re relaxing for a moment before all hell breaks loose.” The two men took a breath of fresh air after he had said those words. “And…” Oh no. That’s not a word they wanted to hear right now. “I’ve wanted to tell both of you this for such a long time and what better time than before we all go to war.” It was insane how just these words caused so much tension so quickly.

“Here we go I guess… I’m in love with both of you.” 

There was complete silence for half a minute before Qrow burst into laughter and fell off the desk while doing so. Clover just watched him roll around for a second before looking back to the general. “The funny thing is that we just talked about this when you were passed out. We acknowledged our feelings for each other and somehow we also both admitted our feelings for you.” Again silence overcame the room other than Qrow still dying on the floor. “Yeah how’d we both fall for this moron?” As soon as James had said this Qrow was off the floor and pouting because they were being “mean.” 

James walked around the desk and over to Qrow, embracing him in a tight hug. “This is why we love you, dork.” The two released each other and Qrow made grabby hands at Clover. He immediately skipped over to their position and initiated a group hug that lasted an entire minute. We they let go they all held hands and smiled at each other. Clover was the first one to speak.

“Fortunately for us, we have amazing people by our sides and we can make it through this. Either way, we’ll be together until the day we die.”


End file.
